Un Hentai en Casa
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: "Desde el atardecer hasta media noche" ese era el tiempo que tenían para tener "tiempo de calidad" hasta que un día eso cambia... (Yaoi) (SasuNaru)


La puerta de una casa (Más bien casona) de Tokio se abría dejando ver a un rubio de ojos azules muy brillosos, piel acanelada y tres tiernas marquitas en cada mejilla que le daba un toque infantil pero tierno. Entro aventando la mochila que llevaba en la espalda haciendo que callera en el suelo, se quito los zapatos dejándolos, igual que a la mochila, aventados a un lado de la puerta. Camino mientras se quitaba en suéter y lo arroga al sillón, sigue caminando, entra a la cocina y cuando iba a sacar su delicioso Ramen de puerco instantáneo cuando escucha que algo se cae, al parecer de su cuarto, mira el reloj de su celular y camina hacia el ruido lentamente mientras guarda cuidadosamente el móvil.

_ _***Si la hora no esta mal el Teme sale hasta un par de horas mas tarde***_ _ Piensa mientras afila la mirada y pone una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta preparándose físicamente para golpear al ladrón que trataba de robar su hogar.

Abre bruscamente la puerta mientras toma pose de pelea, pero no había ningún ladrón si no un Teme descalzo, sin camisa, con solo un bóxer cubriendo sus piernas y dormido en la cama con un brazo colgando de esta y debajo un libro abierto, al parecer llego temprano, se puso a leer en la cama y se quedo dormido.

_ **¡Teme…! Pensé que había algún ladrón'ttebayo…** _ Camina hacia su Teme, recoge el libro caído y lo coloca en la mesilla. Voltea a ver al Teme y se da cuenta que no solo se quedo dormido leyendo si no que con los lentes puestos "_**¡Y luego dice que yo soy el Dobe!**_" piensa con mala cara acercando sus manos al rostro dormido del azabache para quitarle los lentes, pero unas manos en sus muñecas lo jalan _ _**¡¿Pero qu…?!**_ _ Lo arrojan quedando acostado a un lado del azabache mientras este se posiciona sobre él _** ¡Teme! Pensé que estabas dormido… ¿Qué estoy diciendo…? ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!** _

_ **Cazando a mi presa** _ Acerca su rostro al del rubio y comienza a besarlo, el Oji-Azul corresponde al apto aun un poco enojado pero no por eso rechaza a su pareja. Si pareja él y Sasuke Uchiha, un joven y futuro empresario de las compañías que heredo junto a su hermano mayor desde que sus padres murieron, hace ya años atrás.

Sasuke suelta las muñecas del rubio y dirige sus labios a su cuello mientras sus manos se encargan de retirar la estorbosa camisa del cuerpo de su amado Naruto Uzumaki. Se separa un poco del rubio para terminar de retirarle la prenda y la arroja al suelo, no pasaron ni dos segundos y rodeo la cintura del rubio con sus brazos pegándolo a su cuerpo para asi besar y jugar con sus tetillas y pecho mas cómodamente.

_ **¿Por…que t-an he-entai… Tan tempraa-ano?** _ Pregunta tratando de reprimir gemidos mientras habla. El Teme era un verdadero Hentai pero comúnmente en la noche (Ya que temprano tenían que ir a la Universidad, cuando salían Sasuke iba a la empresa ya que estaba trabajando, aunque solo faltaran unos meses para graduarse ya ayudaba en la empresa, el rubio tenia la tarde libre (Aunque saliendo iba con sus amigos solo un rato ya que ellos si trabajaban no como él) después llegaba a la casa y comía, Sasuke por su parte llegaba después del Dobe e iba directo a la cama para tomar una siesta y asi poder "jugar" con su esposo hasta altas horas de la noche sin tener problemas para despertarse temprano

_ **Me tomare mañana… libre y, si no me falla la memoria… no hay clases tampoco… asi que no tenemos… porque "dormir" ni nada… mejor aprovechemos con… tiempo de "calidad"…** _ Dice sin alejar mucho sus labios de sus, ya erectas, tetillas mientras su "amiguito" ya no tan "pequeño" empezaba a cobrar vida con cada gemido que se le escapaba al rubio _ **No… no reprimas tus gemidos… sabes cuanto… me existan… **_

_ **Nghhh… Ahhh… Saaasssuuu… Ahhh… _ **Coloca ambas manos sobre su cabeza y revuelve sus azulados cabellos mientras repartía besos sobre su cabeza

_ **Naruto… también tócame…** _ Toma una de las manos del rubio, que este tenia sobre la cabeza del azabache y la coloca dentro de su ya apretado bóxer justo sobre su erección, el rubio comenzó a jugar con ella provocando ligeros gruñidos del Uchiha (Que soltaba en vez de gemidos, no solo por ser Seme si no porque su gran orgullo no le permitía gemir), dirigió sus manos al rubio y retiro por completo sus pantalones y bóxer (El rubio se separo unos segundos de él por eso y de paso también retirar sus bóxer por completo) una vez sin pantalones el rubio volvió a tomar la gran hombría del azabache y este con una de sus manos a la hombría del rubio e igual que este comenzó a darle placer

_ **Sasuke… Ai Shiteiru…** _ Pronuncia mirándolo a sus orbes negras

_ **Ai Shiteiru… Naruto…** _ Juntan sus labios en un beso mientras ambos aumentaban los movimientos de sus manos viniéndose juntos, separaron sus labios unos segundos mientras de venían y la fuerza de sus cuerpos se fue haciendo que cayeran; Naruto sobre la cama y Sasuke sobre él, pero el rubio quería darle mas placer el Azabache.

Abrazo al azabache y dio media vuelta quedando sobre el, Sasuke solo lo miraba entre extrañado y curioso por su acción hasta que vio como se levantaba y daba media vuelta quedando sentado sobre su pecho, acerco su rostro a su hombría y comenzó a repartir besos y lamidas.

Ante tales actos y la vista a la entrada del rubio Sasuke ni se molesto en contenerse, poso sus manos sobre sus mejillas traseras, las apretó separándolas y rápidamente acerco su rostro a su entrada comenzando a besar su rosada entrada provocando un estremecimiento a su dueño seguido de gemidos del mismo.

_ **Sas-ke e…espeeraa…** _ Sasuke no contesto ya que estaba muy entretenido con su entrada, el rubio ya no quiso perder tiempo peleando con él y siguió jugando con su hombría pero ahora ya no besos ni lamidas, lo metió completo en su boca haciendo que el Uchiha diera un salto de sorpresa pero aun asi no aparto su rostro de su entrada, soltó una de esas mejillas y poso su manos sobre su hombría para comenzar a masturbarlo.

Naruto estaba a punto de venirse cuando escucha una puerta cerrarse.

Sasuke abre los ojos y ve que esta sobre su cama con un libro en mano y lentes puestos, al parecer se quedo dormido.

Se levanta, acerca a la puerta y la abre levemente para asomarse sin ser visto, ve que es Naruto que acaba de llegar. Cierra la puerta de nuevo sin hacer ruido, se quita toda la ropa a excepción de sus bóxer arrojándola al sesto de ropa sucia, se acuesta en la cama aun con los lentes pestos y se acomoda en la misma posición que en su sueño, deja caer el libro ocasionando ruido y a los pocos segundos se escuchan pasos, al parecer de Naruto, cierra los ojos y se hace el dormido.

Sasuke Uchiha iba a transformar sueño húmedo en realidad pero esta realidad si tendría un final…


End file.
